1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital image photography and, more particularly, to digital image photographing apparatuses and methods of controlling the same to provide location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image photographing apparatus may display an image of a view seen through a lens on a display screen. A digital image photographing apparatus may display a preview image before an image is captured, and may display a captured image after the image is captured. However, the pre-view image may be limited by the characteristics of a lens.